Alice Michelle
'''Alice Michelle '''is the daughter of Wynonna Earp and Doc Holliday. Biography Coming Soon! Trivia * Waverly was the first person to find out about the pregnancy (even Wynonna didn't know!), after being possessed by Mictian. The next people who find out are (in order): ** Wynonna, in Let's Pretend We're Strangers, after taking a pregnancy test Waverly gave her. ** Nicole, in Whiskey Lullaby, after walking in on Wynonna touching her bump on the Homestead. She promised not to tell anyone (but muttered under her breath about feeling sorry for Wynonna's Gynaecologist). ** Dolls, walking in on Wynonna, sitting, coat open on the floor of the station. The news still doesn't deter him from kissing her later on. ** Doc, found out when Wynonna saves him from The Widows. She pulled back her coat to share with him the news herself, which shocked him, causing him to leave. After time had past, he handed Waverly a note to pass to Wynonna, saying he was all in with being there for Wynonna and their baby. ** Jeremy had already figured it out and didn't even realise it was a secret (because he thought it was obvious). ** The Widows (under the guises of Mercedes and Beth Gardner) found out in Everybody Knows, when Wynonna and Dolls searched their house for Tucker Gardner. ** Potential baby daddy Jonas found out, when Wynonna and Nicole go to Pussy Willows to get a DNA sample from him. ** Mercedes Gardner, in I See a Darkness, when Wynonna goes and visits her in hospital and tells an unconscious Mercedes, how 'her bladder is crushing her lungs' before mentioning being 'knocked up'. * Was conceived in Bury Me With My Guns On. * In No Future in the Past, Wynonna sees Alice for the first time (on an ultrasound). * Alice is finally born in I Hope You Dance, where it's revealed that Doc is the father and we finally learn her gender. * She is named after both her Grandmothers: Alice, after her paternal Grandmother and Michelle after her maternal Grandmother. * For safety, she was sent away from the Ghost River Triangle by her mother, Wynonna. Both her Auntie, Waverly and her Father, Doc managed to say goodbye to her (even if they weren't in on the plan from the start). * Is being raised by her Great-Aunt, Gus McCready. * In Blood Red and Going Down, we learn that she is 19 weeks old. Appearances |-|Season 2= * Whiskey Lullaby (mentioned) * Everybody Knows (mentioned) * No Future in the Past (mentioned) * Forever Mine Nevermind (mentioned) * I See a Darkness (mentioned) * Gone as a Girl Can Get (mentioned) * I Hope You Dance (born) |-|Season 3= *Blood Red and Going Down (mentioned) *When You Call My Name (mentioned) *No Cure For Crazy (mentioned) *Jolene (mentioned) *If We Make It Through December (mentioned) *I Fall To Pieces (mentioned) *Waiting Forever For You (mentioned) *Undo It (mentioned) *Daddy Lessons (mentioned) *War Paint (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Female characters Category:Earp family Category:Holliday family Category:Wynonna Earp characters